Poudlard brûlait
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: La bataille était finie. Voldemort était mort et ses suivants en fuite. Ne restait qu'Harry, face au Château qui l'a vu grandir.


Bonjour !

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus posté. Alors je commence en douceur. C'est un petit OS, qui m'est venu à deux heures du matin, alors que je lisais « Le bordel de Lychee ». Il est sorti comme ça, un brin déprimant. Un peu retravaillé, et le voilà présentable !

Cela prend en compte tout le canon, excepté les derniers chapitres. Nous en sommes donc peu après la victoire d'Harry.

_Note 1 _: Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Si vous êtes ici, il y a trois possibilité : Vous avez trouvé ma fiction dans « Archives », vous m'avez trouvé dans les favoris d'un autre auteur (sait-on jamais) ou vous m'avez dans vos « Author alert ». Dans tous les cas, bienvenue.

Pour ceux de la dernière catégorie, si je suis dans vos alerts c'est certainement suite à mes fictions antérieures. Avant que quiconque ne me le demande, je ne reprendrais pas mes anciennes fics maintenant, tout simplement parce que cela me demanderai beaucoup de travail et que je n'en ai pas l'envie pour le moment. Quand j'aurais le temps, je reprendrais ces fictions et les retravaillerais pour en faire quelque chose de convenable.

_Note 2 : _J'en profite pour dire que la fic dont j'avais prévu la publication arrivera dans peu de temps. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc je suis assez large.

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, bien entendu, excepté l'histoire et mes théorie fumeuses ^^

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry contemplait la baguette qui reposait dans sa main. De toutes celles qu'il avait vues, elle était sans doute la plus étrange. Droite, longue, rugueuse, elle possédait des excroissances sphériques sur sa longueur. Voilà donc l'arme ultime que convoitait Voldemort. La Baguette de la destinée, Le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de Sambucus. Le cadeau réclamé par ce fou d'Antioche Peverell à la Faucheuse. La Baguette de Sureau.

Harry referma sa main sur la baguette. Elle semblait être parfaitement adaptée à sa paume. Il pouvait sentir les irrégularités qui la parcouraient. Le pouvoir semblait non-seulement s'écouler depuis sa main, mais aussi s'amplifier durant sa course vers l'autre extrémité de la baguette. Comme si celle-ci absorbait la magie ambiante. C'était peut-être le secret du pouvoir de cette relique. Elle tirait parti de son environnement, et d'une manière indépendante à son propriétaire. Peut-être avait-elle-même une conscience. Peut-être voulait-elle retrouver ses sœurs, les deux autres reliques. N'avait-elle pas causée tant de mort ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement envie de retrouver ce sans quoi elle était incomplète ? Ou peut-être que ce qui avait était créé et possédé par la Mort elle-même ne pouvait qu'entrainer les mortels vers son propriétaire originel ?

Toujours est-il qu'Harry se retrouvait maintenant maître de cette baguette. La cape d'invisibilité de son père, celle de d'Ignotus Peverell, recouvrait ses épaules. Pour le moment, elle avait l'apparence d'une belle cape aux reflets fauves. Mais à la moindre pensée d'Harry, elle le ferait disparaître. Maintenant, même Dumbledore ou le fameux Œil de Maugrey ne pourrait plus le débusquer. Encore fallait-il que ces deux-là s'en reviennent du Royaume des Morts.

À cette idée, lentement, il leva sa main gauche, celle qui était libre, et la posa sur son cœur. Il sentait le pouvoir pulser sous sa peau. Le pouvoir de la Pierre de Résurrection. Elle était rentrée en lui, au niveau du sternum, ne laissant que la marque des Reliques à l'endroit où elle s'était enfoncée. Maintenant, avec sa simple volonté, il pouvait relever les morts. Certes, justes de pâles copies, même la Grande Faucheuse ne pouvait ramener entièrement ceux qui avait passé le Voile, mais c'était assez pour un au revoir. Mais s'il avait ce pouvoir, Harry ne désirait pas s'en servir. À quoi bon. Il n'attendait plus rien des hommes. La main qui tenait la baguette se dressa vers le ciel, avait de s'abaisser violemment, comme s'il avait voulu fendre l'air.

Et maintenant, que faire de ce monde ? Ce monde sorcier, enfermé dans le Moyen-Âge, où les Sang-Pur qui connaissait les anciennes coutumes et les rites ancestraux refusaient de les transmettre, les emportant dans leurs tombeaux alors que de nombreuses lignées disparaissaient, tout cela par mépris des Moldus ?

Que dire des Sang-de-bourbes, ces enfants de moldus débarquant dans ce monde sans connaissances, sortant de Poudlard sans en avoir plus. Pas de curiosité, si ce n'est chez quelques rares sujets. Ils transformaient le monde sorcier en monde moldus, éradiquant méthodiquement ses si belles différences par leur volonté de ne pas se rapprocher des Sang-Purs ?

Y avait-il encore quelque chose à tirer d'un monde où absolument tout ce qui est différent est rejeté ? Où l'on s'avèrent incapable de mettre à profit les qualités qui surgissent de ces différences pour aller plus loin, préférant stagner dans sa petite mare alors que la rivière est à deux pas ?

Absolument rien, décida Harry. Il rabattit la capuche de sa Cape sur sa tête, sans pour autant être invisible. Avançant lentement, il débutait la destruction du monde sorcier. Derrière lui, Poudlard brûlait, grâce au sort qu'il avait jeté un peu plus tôt. Les défenses se désagrégeaient, les personnages des tableaux allaient se réfugier dans d'autres exemplaires, alors que d'autre, comme le Chevalier du Catogan, se décidaient à mourir avec le Château des Quatre. Sous le feu démoniaque, les grands anneaux du terrain de Quidditch se tordaient comme sous les mains d'un géant des Anciens Temps. Les gradins s'étaient transformés en feu de joies complété par d'impressionnantes explosions, la loge des Professeurs étant l'ancienne cachette des toutes premières moutures des Feuxfous. Les plantes de la serre, du moins celles qui avait un moyen de locomotion, rampaient ou marchaient sur l'herbe rougie par la bataille, s'en allant vers la Forêt Interdite.

À l'orée de celle-ci, les Centaures, les Acromentules et plusieurs autres espèces admiraient l'ultime représentation du Vieux Castel. Le Dragon, Gardien de l'école, s'envola brusquement. Il semblait être venu des profondeurs des terres d'Écosse. Pure forme de magie, il poussait un dernier cri, tel un chant d'adieu, puis disparut dans la nuit. Poudlard brûlait. Et avec lui, toute la déchéance du Monde Sorcier partait en poussière. Demain, un nouveau monde sorcier renaîtrait de ces cendres. Tel un phénix, plus majestueux, beau et puissant que durant ce déclin qui avait commencé il y a bien des années, bien avant Tom, bien avant Grindelwald.

Et devant ce feu de joie, se tenait un homme. Poudlard brûlait, et avec lui brûlait Harry. Il ne restait plus que le Maître de la Mort.

Poudlard brûlait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà voilà. Je vous avais prévenu, c'est un petit peu déprimant. Au début, j'avais l'intention de la rallonger, de l'étoffer un peu, l'OS en lui-même ne faisant que deux pages word.

Mais je l'aime bien ainsi. Il est clair, concis. Il ressemble un peu à l'état d'esprit que l'Harry que j'ai ici créé peut avoir.

Au fait, je cherche un/une (voir des) bêta-correcteur(trice)/lecteur(trice). Non seulement pour mes histoires sur le fandom Harry Potter, mais aussi pour les autres, comme celle sur les Big Four (Cross-Over Les Cinq Légendes/Raiponce/Rebelle/Dragons). N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous êtes intéressé(es).

A bientôt

839 mots


End file.
